


until sundown

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Hypothermia, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit stays in the cold too long.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 18
Kudos: 272





	until sundown

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "freeze"

Deceit wraps his arms around himself, shivering. An innocuous walk in the Imagination has turned into something far more, thanks to a lapse in memory. Of _course_ today is the day Roman turns his kingdom into a winter paradise, he thinks bitterly, tugging his hat down further over his eyes. It does nothing to help.

Personally, Deceit thinks they should follow the weather of the Florida town Thomas actually _lives_ in. None of this below freezing nonsense, with drifts of snow billowing up to his knees. His feet are soaked through, and his pants cling damply to him. His capelet is frosted with a layer of snow, and his scales are so cold, it feels like they could shatter at any point.

And to top it all off, he has absolutely no idea where he is anymore. The heavy snow flurries have filled in his footprints and for all he knows, he's wandering in circles at this point. _Wouldn't that just figure_. He slogs on regardless, painfully aware of how sluggish his movements have started to become. He isn't fully cold blooded (a fact he blesses, or he'd be a frozen heap on the ground already, and he doesn't fancy finding out for himself whether or not a side can die), but he's always been more sensitive to the cold than the others.

 _Will anyone find me?_ He frets, numbly putting one foot before the other. He told Logan he was going for a walk, but his boyfriend was engrossed in Thomas's planner. He doesn't know what his other boyfriend is up to. Perhaps helping Roman with this disastrous weather? The unusual harshness of the snowflakes, seemingly pile-driving his face, lends credence to that theory.

He doesn't see the tree stump, buried in the snow, until it's too late. His foot slams into it and he catapults over it, arms flailing in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. Instead, he thuds hard into the snow, driving the breath painfully from his lungs. Snow soaks his front, and he takes several long moments to push himself up into a sitting position, his arms trembling from the strain.

 _Well, there's one good thing,_ Deceit thinks muzzily. _I'm not as cold anymore._

Blackness slowly irises in, and he sags backward, his head knocking into the tree stump he tripped over. His last thought before the darkness claims him is that really, he isn't cold at all.

When his eyes open again, it's to warmth. Almost painful warmth and he cries out, thrashing against what feels like a shroud.

"He's awake!" A familiar voice exclaims. Deceit hears footsteps cross floorboards, and then a hand is placed on his forehead, burning hot.

"You gave us both quite a scare," Logan says quietly. Deceit forces his eyelids open to see both Logan and Remus leaning over him, concern bright on both their faces.

"What happened?" He croaks.

"I found you," Remus says. "Lo Lo said you hadn't come back from your walk, so I just-" He twists his hands in front of him. "I thought you were dead," he blurts out. "You were so pale and blue and you weren't moving, not at _all_ , but then you did when I was carrying you back, so I took you to Lo Lo instead."

"Er, where else were you going to take me?" Deceit asks cautiously.

"Probably the basement, so I could cry over your corpse," Remus says, in a matter-of-fact tone. Deceit blinks. Remus bursts out laughing. "Just kidding!" He says. There's a glint of something in his eyes that says otherwise. "Just to Logan. Logan could fix you."

"You had hypothermia," Logan says, adjusting his glasses. "Why did you stay out, Dee?"

"Didn't mean to," Deceit mumbles. "I got lost in the snow when I tried to return."

"I'm sorry, Dee Dee," Remus says, remorse heavy in his voice. "Me and Roman should have checked."

"It's not your fault," Deceit says, snaking a hand out to rest on Remus's. "It's okay."

"But you were _hurt_ ," Remus insists.

"All right, in that case, I sentence you to at least ten kisses," Deceit says. "Is that better?"

"What does one have to do in order to acquire such a punishment?" Logan asks. Deceit laughs, letting the tip of his tongue poke out for a moment.

"Ask," he says.


End file.
